From The Desk Of Blake Jenner
by Warbler-Weisman
Summary: Ryan makes the contenders keep journals starting at the final 8. They have to write in them every day. These are just Blake's entries. Note, My finnal 8 is not like the actual.
1. 7-6

I am being forced to do this by Ryan Murphy. I hate doing this. Michael hates it. Abraham hates it. Charlie hates it. All of the guys hate it! The girls on the other hand are always scribbling something or other in their notebooks. Aylin has brought Charlie around to using his more. He doodles more than he actually writes. I don't particularly enjoy writing out my emotions, especially during Romanticality week. Right now awkward glances are being passed between the eight of us. I'm swapping between the person I want to work with and a blank red wall. Michael's eyes drifted between me and Nellie. D-does Michael like me? Why does part of me hope he does? Grrrr Stupid emotions! Why must love be so confusing!? Charlie keeps looking at Aylin. Aylin is glaring maliciously back into his eyes. Abraham's looking cautiously at Nellie. Nellie looked back at him. Ali's looking at Dani. Dani's looking at Ali. Michael's eyes are now totally on me. I looked at Michael attentively. He looked back at me cautiously, yet almost flirty. Wow his eyes are really beautiful. WAIT! Michael is like my best bro in the world. I can't think he's cute! It would throw off our entire bro dynamic. Well, Robert's here to tell us the homework assignment, so farewell for now dear reader.


	2. 7-7

Our homework song is so complicated, as in I don't know what to do. Apparently Robert saw the looks and glares we gave each other, so we have to sing a song to who we looked at. Nellie and I are the only ones still sitting here thinking. Charlie was first up and off singing _Teenage Dream_. Michael has plans for some song called _Kiwi; _witch scares me because how could a song about fruit represent how he feels. I've still gotta think of a song to sing for him. Wait! I, Blake Alexander Jenner have an idea! Love you like a love song! It's perfect for this situation. Every time we touch, even if it's just a brush of the hands in choreography it sends shivers down my spine. He pulls away immediately. He just so , just well wow… Well, time for practice!


	3. 7-8

Note: Thanks for all the support. Charlie's song is _Teenage Dream_ by Katy Perry. Michael's song is _Kiwi_ by Maroon 5. Blake's is _Love You Like A Love Song_ by Selena Gomez. Aylin's is _God Blessed The Broken Road_ by Rascal Flats. Nellie's is _Ho Hey_ by The Lumineers. Ali's is _Lego House_ by Ed Sheeran. Abraham's is _It Will Rain_ by Bruno Mars. Lastly, Dani's is _Hey There Delilah_ by The Plain White Tees.

Charlie called dibs on going first. He sang out; You think I'm pretty without any make-up on You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down  
Before you met me, I was a wreck But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine  
Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I, we'll be young forever  
You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's runaway and don't ever look back Don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece I'm complete  
Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die  
You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's runaway and don't ever look back Don't ever look back  
My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight  
You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's runaway and don't ever look back Don't ever look back  
My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back  
I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight.

Everyone was wide eyed as Aylin ran up to him. He mouthed, "I love you." They momentarily passionately embraced. Dani yelled, "Get a room you two!" Michael stood up to go next. He started to sing; you're such a flirt.

I know you hurt. And so do I, I empathize. I see you out, you never cared. A conversation that we never shared  
But it's so strange, it's something new. Amazing feelings that I have for you. I close my eyes when I'm alone. Wonder what it'd be like to make you smile.  
I wanna give you something better. Than anything, you've ever had. A stronger and a faster boyfriend The world, it disappears so fast  
Sweet kiwi Your juices dripping down my chin So please, let me Don't stop it before it begins  
So give it up and don't pretend And when you shake, you won't regret The things I whisper in your ear (What?) I said  
I wanna give you something better (You wanna give me something better) Anything you've ever had (Than anything I've ever had)  
A stronger and a faster boyfriend (A stronger and a faster boyfriend) The world, it disappears so fast (It disappears so fast)  
Sweet kiwi Your juices dripping down my chin So please, let me Don't stop it before it begins  
I can't wait to take you home Fingers through your hair Kisses on your back Scratch me with your nails  
Save me from myself Show me how to care Get everything out Dripping everywhere  
Lipstick smeared all over your face How much longer must we wait? Don't think that I can wait  
Sweet kiwi Your juices dripping down my chin So please, let me Don't stop me before it begins  
Sweet kiwi (Wanna give you something better than this) Your juices dripping down my chin So please, let me (Wanna give you something better than this) Don't stop it before it begins  
Don't stop it before it begins Don't stop it before it begins Don't stop it before it begins Don't stop it before it begins.

Everyone was shocked by the intended content of Michaels edited song. I did exactly what my heart told me to do. I ran up and hugged him. I asked could I go next. Robert agreed. I smiled at Michael and began; It's been said and done Every beautiful song been already sung And I guess right now here's another one So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible A center fold, miracle, lyrical You've saved my life again And I want you to know baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony There's no way to describe what you do to me You just do to me, what you do And it feels like I've been rescued I've been set free I am hypnotized by your destiny You are magical, lyrical, beautiful You are... And I want you to know baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby  
And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song) No one compares You stand alone, to every record I own Music to my heart that's what you are A song that goes on and on  
I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat  
I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I love you...like a love song...  
I continued to stare into his dark brown eyes. He smiled politely. Aylin asked could she go next. Robert agreed. She stood up and started to sing; I set out on a narrow way, many years ago Hoping I would find true love along the broken road But I got lost a time or two Wiped my brow and kept pushing through I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars Pointing me on my way into your loving arms This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you Yes He did  
I think about the years I spent, just passing through I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you But you just smile and take my hand You've been there, you understand It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars Pointing me on my way into your loving arms This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you  
But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you  
That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you

Charlie mouthed, "I love you" They kissed, but then were made sit down. Nellie threw up her hand to ask to go next. Everyone agreed. She grabbed a guitar and started to sing; (Ho!) (Hey!) (Ho!) (Hey!)  
(Ho!) I've been trying to do it right (Hey!) I've been living a lonely life (Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead (Hey!) I've been sleeping in my bed, (Ho!) I've been sleeping in my bed (Hey!)  
(Ho!)  
(Ho!) So show me family (Hey!) All the blood that I will bleed (Ho!) I don't know where I belong (Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong (Ho!) But I can write a song (Hey!)  
1, 2, 3 I belong with you, you belong with me, in my sweetheart I belong with you, you belong with me, in my sweet (Ho!)  
(Hey!) (Ho!)(Hey!)  
(Ho!) I don't think you're right for him (Hey!) Think of what it might have been if you (Ho!) Took a bus to China Town (Hey!) I'd be standing on Canal (Ho!) And Bowery (Hey!)(Ho!) And she'd be standing next to me (Hey!)  
1, 2, 3 I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart  
Love we need it now Let's hope for some Cause oh, we're bleeding out  
I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet (Ho!)  
(Hey!) (Ho!) (Hey!)

Everyone thought it was amazing. Abraham was in tears. Ali asked could she go next. Everyone thought it was a great idea. She wheeled to the middle of the room and began; I'm gonna pick up the pieces, And build a Lego house If things go wrong we can knock it down  
My three words have two meanings, There's one thing on my mind It's all for you  
And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love I'll pick you up when you're getting down And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind I'll do it all for you in time And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now I'm gonna paint you by numbers And color you in If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall  
And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before Now I'll surrender up my heart  
And swap it for yours  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love I'll pick you up when you're getting down And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind I'll do it all for you in time And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
Don't hold me down I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take  
And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love I'll pick you up when you're getting down And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind I'll do it all for you in time And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love I'll pick you up when you're getting down And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now

Everyone thought she was amazing as usual. We all agreed for Abraham to go next. He smiled and started; _If you ever leave me, baby,_ _Leave some morphine at my door_ _Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_ _To realize what we used to have,_ _We don't have it anymore._  
There's no religion that could save me No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making To keep you by my side And keep you from walking out the door.  
_Cause there'll be no sunlight__if I lose you, baby__There'll be no clear skies__if I lose you, baby_Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain_  
__I'll never be your mother's favorite__ah, Your daddy can't even look me in the eye__Oooh if I were in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing__Saying there goes my little girl__walking with that troublesome guy_. But they're just afraid of something they can't understand Oooh well little darling watch me change their minds Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding If that'll make it right  
Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain  
Oooh Don't just say goodbye, don't just say, goodbye I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding If that'll make it right  
Cause there'll be no sunlight if I lose you, baby There'll be no clear skies if I lose you, baby Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same if you walk away Everyday, it will rain, rain, rain, rain...

Everyone thought it was amazing that Nellie, the introvert, was running up and showing true affection. It was astounding. Dani was glad to go last. She started to sing; Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City I'm a thousand miles away But girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do Times Square can't shine as bright as you, I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah don't you worry about the distance I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen Close your eyes, listen to my voice it's my disguise I'm by your side  
Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me What you do to me  
Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar We'll have it good, we'll have the life we knew we would My word is good

Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say If every simple song I wrote to you Would take your breath away, I'd write it all Even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all  
Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me  
A thousand miles seems pretty far But they've got planes and trains and cars I'd walk to you if I had no other way Our friends would all make fun of us And we'll just laugh along because we know That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you That by the time that we get through The world will never ever be the same And you're to blame  
Hey there Delilah You be good and don't you miss me Two more years and you'll be done with school And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you We can do whatever we want to Hey there Delilah here's to you This one's for you  
Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me Oh it's what you do to me What you do to me


End file.
